Whatever It Takes
by imneversayinggoodbye
Summary: When Kurt's reported missing, Blaine loses himself and swears he'll do anything to find him. But finding his boyfriend is a lot harder than he's ever imagined.
1. Missing

_Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… _The same sound repeated over and over and over, it was a never ending sound in the small empty room. It was a dark room, the only light came from the small lamp sitting on the desk in front of the young seventeen year old boy. He sat there alone for about an hour, his face stained with tears and his eyes all red and puffy. His head was killing him, he hardly remember what was going on or where exactly he was. All he knew was that something happened and he was blamed.

He stared down at his hands that were tied together by hand cuffs when he heard murmuring coming from behind the gray steel door in front of him. His head quickly shot up when an older man in his mid 30's walked in, closing the door quietly behind him with a tan folder in his hands.

"Blaine Anderson?" The man asked, making sure he was with the correct person. Blaine nodded slowly, eyeing the man up and down several times. He was wearing a black suit, his hair neatly combed back, and a Grande Complication watch wrapped around his right wrist. He watched the man slowly slip into the seat across from him. "I'm Ethan Woods, I work here."

"Where am I?" Blaine asked, looking at him.

"Police station, in the interrogation room to be exact." Ethan answered.

"And you're the interrogator?" Blaine scoffed, shaking his head.

"That is correct."

"You're too nice to be an interrogator. Why am I here?"

Ethan carefully placed the folder he was holding onto the desk between them, opening it up slowly as Blaine watched him curiously. The dark haired man pulled out a small photo out from the folder and carefully placed it in front of Blaine. "Do you know him?"

Blaine nodded as he stared down at the picture of a young boy with brown hair and blue/greenish eyes. "He's my…" Blaine stopped himself from going anymore further.

Ethan chuckled, "I won't judge you, Kurt's father told me about you."

"I-I'm confused, why am I here? Where's Kurt? Is he with another interrogator?"

Ethan sighed, taking the photo back, slipping it into the folder, "Kurt was reported missing about three days ago."

"W-What? No, that's impossible. He was with me _yesterday._"

"Blaine, you woke up yesterday. You've been in the hospital since Kurt's absence. You don't remember anything do you?"

Blaine's eyes filled with tears of frustration and worry, "I wanna see Kurt."

"Blaine, Kurt's not here. He's _missing_. You can't _see_ him until we _find _him."

The seventeen year old shook his head repeatedly, "No, no, no. You're crazy. I was with him yesterday. I remember it. We were in his room watching Disney movies. I remember. We were talking about college and New York. He can't be missing… He can't be."

"You were probably talking about that three days ago. You were found in his room as well, but he wasn't there. The window was smashed and you were on the ground bleeding from your head, there was also blood on the bed as well, most likely Kurt's. They're still running tests in the lab."

"No!" Blaine raised his voice. "Kurt is not gone! He's not! He's probably at the Lima Bean! Let me call him! I bet he'll pick up his phone."

"I know this must be very hard to deal wi-"

"Shut up! Kurt is not gone! He's not missing! You're lying to me! This is all some kind of mean joke and it needs to stop!"

"I wish it were a joke, Blaine." Ethan mumbled. The steel door opened again and two men walked inside. One dressed in a cop uniform, the other wore a blue faded baseball cap and a plaid buttoned up shirt with a white tank top behind it and baggy faded blue jeans.

"Geez , what are you doing to the poor boy?" The man with the baseball cap exclaimed as he rushed over to Blaine's side. "Get him out of these hand cuffs and untie his feet from the chair!" Blaine looked down at his feet, never even realizing his feet were tied. The officer looked at Ethan, waiting for permission when Ethan nodded. The officer walked over to Blaine's side and cut the rope off Blaine's ankles and unlocked the cuffs. Blaine rubbed his wrists and looked up at the man besides him.

"I've never been so happy to see you, Burt." Blaine said.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Burt asked, helping Blaine up from the chair.

"I-I think so… I'm just so confused right now. They're telling me Kurt's missing…" Burt looked down. "I-It's not true is it?"

"I'm afraid so kid." Burt said sadly, Blaine stood there in shock until Burt took his hand and lead him out the dark room. Blaine squinted his eyes as they walked out, the brightness bothering his eyes. Burt lead him to the waiting area where Rachel Berry, a friend of his and Kurt's, Finn Hudson, Kurt's step brother, and Carole Hudson-Hummel, Kurt's step mother, waited. Finn quickly rushed to his feet as Blaine and Burt approached them.

"Blaine," He exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief as he pulled the shorter boy into a hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Finn's chest. "I was so worried about you, they didn't hurt you or anything in there did they?"

"No, it was a short conversation." Blaine told him, pulling away from the hug, by now Rachel and Carole were standing. Blaine looked at the young girl, her face stained with tears as well. They both gazed into each others eyes for a few moments until she threw herself into Blaine's arms and began crying again. Blaine fought back his own tears and tried to remain strong, until he felt a few tears of his down fall down his face and he held Rachel close.

"We have to find him." She sobbed.

"I know, we'll do everything." Blaine looked up over at Burt and Carole. "We will do everything right?"

Burt nodded, "I already got a search crew, they're making commercials, giving out reports on the news. We're doing everything we can to find him and we _will _find him. I'm not giving up- we're not giving up." Rachel buried her face into Blaine's chest and continued crying as Blaine leaned his cheek on her head, watching as an officer posting Kurt's picture up on the waiting room bulletin board and in big letters over the picture 'MISSING' was written. Underneath the picture all of Kurt's information. _I'll find you Kurt, no matter what it takes. I will find you. _


	2. Courage

_**You guys have no idea how happy I am that you guys liked my story so far. Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me. **_

_I'm Kurt Hummel. Just three days ago I was badly injured in my own house by a man I didn't even know. He hurt my boyfriend, Blaine, causing him to go unconscious and bleed from his head. I fought back, I screamed, I cried. But no matter what I did, no one seemed to hear. But then I remembered, Dad and Carole weren't home. Finn was at Rachel's. It was just me and Blaine. The man made me go unconscious, how? I don't even remember. But when I woke up the following day, I woke up in a completely new area. I was in a very dark small basement. Left with a bed and notebook. Nothing else. I thought listening to Sugar Motta sing for a few minutes was bad, well this is hell. I've never seen this man's face, due to him covering his face with one of those black robbing hats, but this man is dangerous. He's made me bleed, made me scar, made me cry, and made me want my life to end already. But I know I have to be strong and not give up. I won't. I need be strong. I need Courage… I miss you Blaine. _

Kurt closed the black and white marble notebook the man left for him and tossed it on the bed along with the pen he had. Kurt laid back on the bed that was now his and stared at the ceiling. It's been three days and it feels like it's been years. Kurt rolled over to his side, back faced to the wall. Slowly shutting his eyes, the locked door slammed open.

"Get up!" The man with the black hat over his face yelled. Kurt quickly scrambled to his feet and stood by his bed. "Go upstairs, now."

"I thought I wasn't allowed-" _Slap! _Kurt stumbled back, holding his cheek, feeling a slight sting and his left cheek burning.

"Did I tell you to speak!" The man yelled, stepping closer to him. Kurt shook his head no. "Then you shouldn't be speaking, now go upstairs!" Kurt nodded and quickly followed the man's directions and made his way up the wooden stairs and into a bright living room. "Go to the kitchen." He ordered and Kurt did so.

When he arrived into the kitchen a young girl with blonde short hair who looked to be the age of five sat at the table, staring into a small TV that laid on the kitchen table while eating a bowl of cereal. Was she kidnapped too? The little girl looked over at Kurt with wide eyes as she swallowed down the cereal that was in her mouth.

"Sit," The man demanded and Kurt listened and sat across from the blonde girl. The girl gave Kurt a soft smile and turned her attention back to the television as Kurt smiled back softly, flashing her a fake smile. The man poured another bowl of cereal and placed it carefully in front of Kurt. The eighteen year old boy looked up at him with a confused look. "What? You don't know how to eat?" Kurt didn't respond. "You're allowed to speak, good to see you follow directions."

"You haven't fed me since I got here, why are you feeding me now?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't have to give you nothing and let you starve! Now be happy I actually gave you something! Eat!" The man yelled, causing the blonde girl to flinch. He sighed, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry Ash."

Ash, the blonde girl, nodded slowly, "It's okay." She said with a soft squeaky voice.

"Eat, Hummel." The man said once again.

Kurt nodded, "T-Thank you."

"Ash, can you please go to your room for a few minutes," The man told her nicely and she responded with a nod and slipped out of the tall chair, disappearing into the hall. The man sat in Ash's seat, watching Kurt eat. "How old are you again?"

"E-Eighteen." Kurt responded quickly, eating slowly.

"Mmm," Was all the man said and turned his head to the TV, changing the channel to the news. "Wonder if they have any reports about you again." He said, half amused.

"_Hello, my name is Sasha Andrews. Today I'm here at McKinley High where one of the students, Kurt Hummel, was reported missing about three days ago. Today we have some of his friends and teachers with us today to leave you with an important message. Will?" The tanned lady in her early forties handed the microphone that was in her hand over to William Schuester, Spanish teacher and Glee Club teacher. _

"_Kurt, we don't know if your watching this right now, but we want you to know how worried we are and how much we miss you. We've been searching and searching all over. Kurt, we love you and we miss you. A-And we hope that you're safe. Everyday without you here is completely different, we haven't even completed a full song without you here because it's not the same. We miss you, Kurt. We hope you're okay."_

The microphone went over to Mercedes, tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed. Kurt couldn't really understand what she was saying because she was crying so much. All the pain and heartbreak that he saw as each person from New Directions spoke torn him into pieces one by one. After Mercedes is was Rachel, who was bawling and didn't even speak, it continued down the line and there was only one person left to speak. Blaine. When the microphone went to him, tears began streaming down Kurt's face.

"_Kurt…" Blaine said, his hair all over the place and not gelled down at usual. There was a long pause as if Blaine were waiting for him to say something, but Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't hear him if he did. Kurt watched his boyfriend, Blaine's eyes full of worry. "Hang on there, I'll find you. No matter what it takes, I will find you. Courage, Kurt… Courage. For your family, your friends… For me. I love yo-"_

The TV went blank, Kurt glanced over at the man who had just turned the television off. The man was chuckling to himself, shaking his head as if this were all a funny game. "They will never find you, Kurt. I wish them luck." He said and stood up, walking away. Kurt cried to himself, burying his face into his hands. _"Courage, Kurt…" Blaine's voice ran through his head repeatedly. _


	3. Nightmares & Ash

_One Week Later._

_"Kurt, is that you?" Blaine called out, rubbing his eyes trying to make out the figure standing not that far away from him by his door. _

_"Blaine..." Kurt's voice said softly. Blaine quickly threw the covers off his waist, standing to his feet to rush over to Kurt, who now was leaning against the wall. The shorter boy took his face into his hands, forcing him to look at Blaine. He took a good look at the older boy, his body covered in blood and scars. Blaine couldn't help but let tears fall down his face. _

_"Kurt?" He cried, stroking his boyfriend's cheek._

_"You weren't there..." Kurt whispered, his eyes slowly shutting. _

_"I'm sorry, Kurt! Please don't leave me, I-I'll take you to the hospital, hang in there!" Blaine sobbed. "I love you, I love you, Kurt! Please!" Kurt didn't respond this time, his eyes stayed shut his body limp now, Blaine cried harder holding Kurt's lifeless body close to his, burying his face into the dead boy's neck. "Come back, please!"_

"Blaine! Blaine! Wake up! Honey!" Blaine's mother, Adriana, shook her son's arm, trying to get him up. Blaine quickly shot up, gasping for breath. "Honey, are you okay? What's going on?" Not responding Blaine ran his hand through his hair, tears streaming down his face again. This had been the sixth night he had a dream about Kurt and it was only getting worse and worse. Adriana sat by his bedside rubbing his back. "Blaine, please tell me what's going on. You haven't spoken to any of us since you got out the hospital. What's going on?"

"It's... It's Kurt." Blaine said.

"Your...?" Blaine nodded, knowing she was uncomfortable with calling Kurt his boyfriend. "What about him?"

"Well, w-we were at his house a-and we fell asleep. While we were sleeping, someone managed to sneak in a-and they hit me in the head with someone and took Kurt... N-Now they can't find him." Blaine sobbed.

Adriana sighed sadly, pulling her son into her arms, rubbing his back as he sobbed into her shoulder, "They'll find him, Blaine."

_Next Day._

Blaine walked into his school building, his hair in it's natural form -to lazy to gel it- and wearing one of Kurt's old sweaters. He slowly made his way over to his locker, that was next to Kurt's, and slowly opened it, looking at the picture of him and Kurt together on the inside locker door. Finn spotted Blaine from down the hall and quickly made his way towards Blaine.

"Blaine?" Finn said softly as he approached him.

Blaine glanced up at the taller boy, "Hey, Finn." He muttered.

"I haven't seen you in Glee Club since Kurt..."

"I... I can't go in there. I just can't."

"I know, it's hard being there without Kurt, but... You can't just skip Glee Club and mope around. Kurt wouldn't want you to do that."

"Finn, don't try to convince me to go back... I'll go back when I'm ready... I just can't right now."

"We're worried about you, Blaine. I mean... Look at you, you're not yourself," Blaine sighed, taking a few books out his locker, shoving them into his bag. "You can't do this alone, you keep pushing us all away... We need each other now more than ever."

"I have to get to class, see you later." Blaine slammed his locker shut and began walking away til Finn grabbed onto his arm.

"You're doing it again, every time one of us tries to talk to you, you just walk away. Stop."

"Let go."

"No."

"What do you want from me, Finn!"

"Blaine, we're a family. All of us, you don't think we're sad that Kurt's gone? But we can't just go around depressed, Kurt wouldn't want that. We have to go on with our lives, but search for Kurt while we're doing that. You can't push us away, you need us, and we need you," Blaine sighed, looking down at the ground. "Come to Glee Club... Please."

"Fine, I'll go..."

Kurt woke up to a bright light shinning into his face, he groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Noticing the sun shining through the blinds of the small basement window. The basement door creaked open and a small little blonde head poked out, "Kurt?"

"Ash? You're not allowed to be down here... Are you?"

She shrugged, walking into the room, "Michael never said I couldn't," _Michael, so that's what the man's name was._"I don't like what he's doing to you... I hear you cry at night, banging on the wall, calling out a name... I think it was Blame?"

"Blaine..." Kurt corrected her, he looked down at his arms. Staring at the cuts and bruises all over them, remembering where each one came from and how.

"Who's Blaine?" She asked.

"He's... He's my boyfriend." He replied.

She nodded slowly, then frowned, "Your leg is bleeding," Kurt glanced down at his leg, realizing it was he grabbed his blanket, ripping the fabric in half, wrapping one half around his bleeding leg. "I can get you the first aid kit if you'd like."

"N-No thank you, if.. Michael.. Saw that I had it, he'd probably get mad at me even more," Ash nodded. "D-Did he kidnap you?"

"He's my daddy... I'm not supposed to be with him though, he took me away from my mommy..."

"Your mommy hasn't been looking for you?"

Ash shook her head, "After Michael took me, my mommy was killed... He said it was a car accident that killed her."

Kurt frowned, knowing that Michael was most likely lying to her, "I'm sorry..."

"Do you have a mommy?"

"My real mommy died when I was eight, car accident as well. I have a step-mother though, her name is Carole. She's a very nice woman... I-I miss her," Ash opened her mouth, getting ready to reply when the floorboard from upstairs creaked. The two of them heard footprints from upstairs, a sign that Michael was home. "You should go upstairs Ash, h-he might get mad if he finds you in h-" Loud footsteps came from the staircase that lead down to the basement and Michael walked into the room.

"What are you doing down here, Ash?" He said, his voice strict.

"I wanted to see if-"

"Go upstairs, I don't want to hear your excuses. I never want to see you down here again, understood?" Ash nodded. "Now go to your room, we'll talk later." Ash nodded again, whispering goodbye to Kurt, and quickly rushed up the basement stairs. When the two heard the basement door close, Michael walked closer to Kurt.

"When I tell you don't speak, you don't speak to _anyone _including Ash. Understood?"

"I-I didn't know she ju-" _Punch! _

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Next time, don't ever speak unless I tell you!" Michael yelled, punching Kurt again. The young boy held his face in his hand, blood streaming from his lips as he cried softly, nodding to show him he understood. Michael grabbed Kurt by his hair, forcing Kurt to look up at him.

"S-Stop, please! What do you want from me?" Kurt sobbed.

"I want you to suffer..." He muttered, throwing Kurt against the wall, causing him to bang his head against it. Michael watched Kurt, bleeding from his mouth and a little from his head. He walked to him, kicking him roughly in the ribs. Kurt cried out for Blaine again, holding his side. "Quit calling out for Blaine, he's not here. He won't here you, and he won't ever find you."


	4. Hope

_One Month Later_

* * *

><p><em>It's already been one complete month since my absence and it feels so much longer. At first I thought the longer I was here, the more Michael would loosen up on me, but I was wrong. Things got worse, and according to Michael, it was only the beginning.<em>

* * *

><p>"Get up." Michael muttered as he stormed into Kurt's basement room.<p>

"What time is it?" Kurt yawned, sitting up.

"Eleven, now up!" He hissed, grabbing Kurt's arm tightly.

Kurt whimpered, fully awake now, "Why are you waking me up so late-"_ Slap!_

"I'll wake you when I want to! Now, go upstairs!"

"But I'm only allowed to-" _Slap!_

"Go upstairs!" He screamed, Kurt jumped, nodded and quickly made his way up the basement stairs. When he got upstairs, Michael told him to wait in the living room, and he did so. He stood in the pure white living room and glanced around, frowning. The last time he was in here, there was a large basket in the corner of the room with toys. Ash's toys, but now they were gone. A lot of Ash's things were gone. Michael walked into the room and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Where's Ash?" Kurt questioned as Michael dragged Kurt into a room.

"She's sleeping over her friend's house." Michael answered, throwing Kurt into a bedroom.

"Why aren't her things in the living room?" _Slap!_

"Don't worry about it, now…" Michael said, making Kurt sit on the bed. "Take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, take it off."

"Take wh-"

"Your clothes! Take them off!"

"What? No! Why?"

Michael pulled out a blade from his back pocket, getting it close to Kurt's neck, "Take your damn clothes _off. _You have ten seconds or I slit your throat."

Kurt hesitated, but then nodded. Michael backed away, leaning against the wall watching Kurt unbutton the faded blue shirt he was wearing, stained with old blood from previous days. Once Kurt slipped his shirt off and jeans he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm done."

"Good…" Michael whispered. "Lay down."

"What?"

"Lay down, now!"

Kurt nodded quickly and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes quickly filling with tears, he knew what was coming. He knew exactly what was coming. Michael walked over to the bed and hovered over Kurt, he whispered something under his breath, but Kurt couldn't hear him. Before he knew it, Michael leaned over and roughly kissed Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on his porch alone, staring out at the passing cars. He played with a small ring in his hands, the one he had given Kurt for Christmas. He sighed deeply at the memory of his boyfriend, it's been a month. Nobody found him yet. It was like Kurt was a faded memory. No one cared anymore. Whenever Blaine had mentioned his boyfriend, everyone seemed to ignore him and change the subject. The news reports about Kurt seemed to disappear, he had only seen one this past month and that was all. Most of the fliers that had put up when Kurt first went missing were gone with the wind. Kurt was just a memory now, everyone treated him like he was dead.<p>

Blaine saw a black car pull up in the drive way, he slipped the ring into his pocket and stood up, with a confused expression across his face. The car door opened and two young boys stepped out. One with blonde hair, the other with brown. Blaine smiled softly, "Nick, Jeff."

The blonde smiled and walked over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his old best friend, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Jeff." He said with a smile, as he pulled away from the hug to hug Nick.

After the three finished greeting each other with hugs they sat on the front porch together.

"Sorry we couldn't come out earlier when you really needed some support. We heard about Kurt, it's all Thad is talking about lately." Nick said.

"It's okay, at least I know there are some people who actually still care about Kurt's missing."

Jeff frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone stopped caring about Kurt. They all treat him like he's dead." Blaine sighed, looking down.

"I'm sure that's not true Blaine," Nick began. "They probably just don't wanna speak about him because it breaks their heart knowing he's still gone."

Jeff nodded in agreement, "Blaine, don't give up hope. They'll find him, I'm sure of it. Kurt's a strong kid, he'll hold in for as long as he can."

"I just…" Blaine's eyes became water. "I miss him so much. Everything is completely different without him here," His voice cracked. "Every freaking place I go, there's always something that reminds me of him. I-I can't sleep at night, I hardly go to Glee Club anymore… I-I can't do it anymore. I just want him back so much."

"We do too, Blaine." Jeff said, patting his friend's back.

"I just, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to find him or anything. The police are barely even trying!"

Nick shrugged, "I wish I could tell you how to find him, Blaine. I really do."

"You know what I did when my little sister went missing?" Jeff said.

"What?" Blaine looked up at him.

"I watched those creepy forensic shows, did some research."

Blaine chuckled softly, "I don't think that would help."

"It helped me… Although, Jamie ended up being at her best friend's house…"

"You're not helping, Jeff." Nick said.

"Sorry," Jeff sighed. "It won't be easy, Blaine. Finding Kurt, it will take some time. But just remember, Kurt is still out there. And he's looking for you too."

"You think?"

"I _know._ Wherever Kurt is right now, he's thinking of _you. _He's searching for _you. _Not anyone else, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Kurt loves you," Blaine looked down at his feet, sighing softly. "Don't give up hope, Blaine."


	5. Funeral

_**(Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating with Christmas and New Years, I barely had enough time to breathe! But I'm back and I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! I've also been working on two of my other stories over the break. Ace Academy –chapter one is the only one up so far- and a new story called Parallel –it's not up yet, it will be soon- that one is about a parallel universe involving the glee club and the real life them. So without further ado here is chapter five!)**_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to a very bright light shining in his face, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He groaned, everything was hurting him. He glanced around the room he was in. Michael's room. He felt a arm wrap around him, slamming him back down into the bed. "I didn't tell you to wake up." Michael mumbled through his pillow. Kurt made a face of disgust; you could smell all the alcohol coming from his breath.<p>

Kurt didn't bother putting up a fight anymore it was just get him into more trouble and more abuse. He laid in the bed, looking over at the night stand. He sighed quietly, _one month and two weeks_, he thought. He had been missing for that long. He looked down at his chest that was covered in scratches and bruises. He looked disgusting.

"M-Michael?" Kurt spoke.

"Mmm?" He mumbled in his sleep.

"I-I have to use the bathroom."

Michael released his arm from Kurt's waist, "Go and come right back. You know what will happen if you don't."

Kurt nodded quickly, sitting up; he grabbed his boxers from the floor quickly slipping them on. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, locking himself inside he leaned against the cold wall.

He let all of his tears fall down; it was the only time Kurt was allowed to cry now. If Michael saw him crying now, he'd beat him even more. For several minutes he cried until there were no more tears. He whipped them away and stared at himself in the large mirror. His face, his arms, his chest, stomach, legs, _every part of him_ was scared. If Blaine ever saw Kurt like this, he wouldn't want him anymore. He wasn't beautiful like he was before all this happened. Then he thought… Blaine.

Blaine seemed like a far memory now, a memory that he would never get back. Kurt stopped calling for him every time Michael hurt him because what was the point? Like Michael said, Blaine would never find him. No one would ever find him. He had to let Blaine go, this was his life now. Even if he liked it or not, the only way it was going to end was by death.

* * *

><p>Tears fell down Blaine's face as he stood next to Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel at Kurt's funeral. It wasn't right. They all treated Kurt like he was dead, when Blaine <em>knew<em> Kurt wasn't. He was still out there with the kidnapper, Blaine knew it. Blaine felt it. As the priest talked, Blaine paid no mind. He looked around at everyone who attended Kurt's funeral. They all had given up.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "I have to go." He whispered to Burt and he turned around and walked off. Burt looked over at Finn who had his eyes glued to Blaine. He watched him walk to the parking lot and get in his car. Finn knew where he was going. He went there every time he was upset.

"I'll be right back; I know where he's going," Finn whispered to his step-father. Finn rushed down to his own car, by then Blaine was already gone. He hopped into his car, trying to start it but it wouldn't budge. The engine kept going off. "Damn it." Finn hissed under his breath. He got out his car rushing back over to Burt, asking for his car keys. A few people looked over at Finn, confused while the others continued to cry and listen to the rest of the service.

Finn took the car keys, running down to his father's car.

Thirty minutes later Finn pulled up in the school's parking lot. He ran inside the school to the weight lifting room. There Blaine was out of his suit in a pair of gray sweets and tank top and a gray sweater, punching the punching bag harder than Finn has ever seen him do before.

"Blaine…" Finn said softly.

"What are you doing here, Finn? You're missing your brother's funeral." Blaine spat, still punching the bag.

"You're missing your boyfriend's funeral," Finn said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I saw you leave."

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Finn, why do you care if I left or not?" Blaine finally stopped punching the bag and turned his attention towards Finn. "I couldn't be there."

"Blaine-"

"I couldn't stay there Finn, okay? You saw the way they were talking about him. They talked about him like he was _dead._ I mean, did you see everyone's speech about him?"

"Blaine, you have to stop pretending. Kurt's dead, we all know it. You know it too."

"I'm not pretending! He's not there! He's still out there with that kidnapper! I know it!"

"He's gone Blaine. It was hard for me to accept it too-"

"No, Finn! You gave up! There's a difference between accepting and giving up! You _all _gave up. You know he's still out there, but you all given up on him! Think about it Finn, if you were in Kurt's shoes right now, would Kurt give up on you? No! You two may not be blood related but you two are still brothers and Kurt treats you like you are blood related! Kurt wouldn't give up on you, so why are you giving up on him?"

Finn sighed, "He's dead, Blaine. He's been missing for a while now; there was blood all over the bed, glass all over the place. I'm sorry Blaine, but he's gone."

"I'm not giving up on Kurt. I would never give up on Kurt. Maybe you have, fine. But I'm not. I'd know if he's dead. I'd feel it." Blaine turned back to the punching bag, hitting it over and over again.

Finn sighed deeply. He knew there was no convincing Blaine that Kurt was dead. So he left it like that, he walked out the room and out the school. Blaine would have to accept it one day, Finn knew Kurt wasn't coming back, but there was a small part inside of him that had a feeling Blaine was right. He shook his head, ignoring the feeling and got back in his car, driving back to the funeral.


	6. Althea & Johnathan

_Next Day._

Kurt sat in the living room watching the news, nothing about him, not that it didn't surprise him. He heard footsteps behind him, he could see a small figure from the corner of his eye. Ash. He smiled gently when Ash came to sit next to him, at least it wasn't Michael.

"Hi." She greeted quietly as she faced Kurt, placing her hands in her lap.

"Hey, Ash." Kurt said just as quiet. He still wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk to her.

Ash bite her lip and looked around the room to see if Michael was anywhere near, "Michael is leaving tonight."

Kurt raised a brow. "He's leaving?"

Ash nodded quickly, "He's going out state, this girl named Althea is coming over, she baby sits me sometimes. Anyways, she'll be watching you for the next few days. This is your time to escape."

"But what if…"

Ash shushed him when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway she spoke in a normal tone, "Do you like unicorns?" She asked him.

Kurt frowned, but realized what she was doing. Kurt smiled softly, "I guess so. My old friend, Brittany, used to call me a unicorn."

A wide smile grew onto Ash's face, "Really?"

"What's going on in here?" Michael asked, entering the living room.

"Kurt says his friend used to call him a unicorn! Can I have one?" Ash's eyes filled with excitement as she looked over at Michael with a big smile plastered onto her face.

"A unicorn?" Ash nodded. "Eh, we'll see… Anyways, Althea will be here shortly."

"Althea?" Kurt questioned, pretending not to know who she was.

Michael nodded, "She'll be watching you for a few days. I have to go out of town," Michael smirked. "And when I come back I can give you your treat."

Kurt flashed him a fake smile, which Michael bought, "Great." He mumbled.

Michael grabbed his leather jacket off the chair and slipped it on when the door bell rang, "She's here. You two stay put."

The two nodded as Michael exited the room and walked to the front door. Kurt glanced over at Ash who was already looking at him. Several moments later Michael came in the room with a blonde women with gray eyes, she seemed to be a bit taller than Kurt, she smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Althea Jackson, I'll be watching you and Ash for the next few days." She held out her hand.

Kurt smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

Michael smiled, "Now you to kids behave alright?" He said with a fake cheerful voice that Althea seemed to buy. The two nodded again as Michael kissed both of their foreheads. "I'll see you two in a few days. Bye guys, thanks Althea." And with that he left the house.

* * *

><p>It was the day after the funeral and Blaine was a mess. When he woke up that afternoon he had checked his phone and saw thirty-seven text messages, mostly from Finn, and twenty-five missed calls, a few from Burt and a few from Carole. He ignored each one, not bothering to talk to any of them. Getting out of bed he walked down to the living room of his house and saw his father sitting down in his chair reading the newspaper, his mother braiding his sister's hair while she watched some cartoons and his brother nowhere in sight, he was most likely sleeping.<p>

Adriana looked up and smiled at her son, "Look who's finally up."

Kelli, his little sister, looked up and smile widely, "Blainey!"

He couldn't help but smile back, "Hey, Kelli." He greeted tiredly, but walked over and picked her up, hugging her with all his might. She squealed, kissing his cheek as he set her back down in front of Adriana.

"Burt Hummel and his wife called this morning." His father, Jonathan, spoke.

"I figured, I got a lot of calls from them and some kids from glee club." Blaine said, plopping down on the couch next to his mother and sister.

"They wanted to talk to you, probably about their son… I don't see what there is to talk about… He's dead, what can you say about a dead person?" Jonathan flipped through the next page in the newspaper.

Blaine frowned, "He's their son, dad. And Kurt's not dead, I know it."

"You gotta let him go, Blaine. He's _dead. _There's nothing you can do about it. You wanna do something, go find yourself a nice girlfriend like the one your brother has."

"He isn't dead!" Blaine spat. "And why do you _always _do that. You always treat me differently because I don't like girls, when are _you _going to let go of the fact that this is who I am if you like it or not."

"I've had enough of this, it's just a phase, Blaine! You'll get over Kurt in a few weeks, months, whatever. You'll get over him."

"No, I won't. They say you never forget your first love. Kurt is my first love. And I'll do whatever it takes to get him back, I know he's not dead. I know it, and I'll prove it to all of you."


	7. Authors Note: READ

Dsnfdsofmdsofsfds!

Lmaooo!

Oh my God.

I just realized what happened, I was reading the reviews and I was like "What is everyone talking about?"

Then I checked and realized I uploaded the wrong thing.

I'm sooo sorry, oh my god.

I'm embarrassed right now.

I'm posting the correct thing right now.

Sorry for the er.. Error.


	8. Spread the News

_Next Day._

Kurt woke up to an unusual smell of something _good _cooking. He could smell the bacon cooking upstairs mixed with other smells he hadn't smelt in what seemed like years. He stood up from his bed in the cold basement, forgetting that Michael wasn't in the house. He walked over to the broken down dresser and pulled out a faded black and green plaid shirt and a pair of faded blue baggy jeans. When and if he ever got out of this place he was definitely going to appreciate his wardrobe a lot better.

He changed into the outfit and walked up the stairs, knocking on the door. (Still not remembering that Michael wasn't there he had to knock on the door if he wanted to get out)

In the kitchen Althea heard a knock, she frowned setting down the plate she had in her hand to put the bacon in. She walked over to the front door and opened it but to see no one there. The knock came again and that's when she realized it was coming from inside the house. Closing the door, she followed where she heard the knock come from and opened the basement door. "Kurt!" She exclaimed. "You scared me for a minute, what are you doin' down in the basement?"

_Right, Michael isn't here._ Kurt remembered. "Er- I sleep down here."

"The basement? Why didn't Michael just give you the spare room?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Well alright then, but the door was open why were you-"

"Morning Kurt!" Ash exclaimed as she walked into the room in her footsy pajamas. Kurt sighed in relief, thank God Ash came if she hadn't he would have to tell her why he knocked on the door.

"Good morning Ash." Kurt smiled.

Althea seemed to forget what she was asking Kurt and took both of their hands leading them into the kitchen. "I cooked a big breakfast, I know that Michael probably has you guys living off of cereal since he doesn't know how to cook," she said with a small chuckle. "So I stored up on food, and more cereal, and thought you guys deserved a nice breakfast for once."

"Bacon!" Ash exclaimed darting over to the table, waiting for Althea to serve.

"Do you need help with anything?" Kurt asked politely.

Althea shook her head, "No, I've got it, thank you Kurt. You two just relax."

Kurt nodded and took his seat beside Ash and waited quietly as Althea put the fresh bacon onto the plate, setting it down on the table. (Ash had quickly reached over at shoved a piece of bacon down her throat). Althea pushed the scrambled eggs onto another plate, and then French toast on another. Setting them down she took out a container of Orange Juice and set out three cups. Last but not least she set out a medium sized bowl full of fruits. Kurt smiled.

"Gotta have somethin' healthy right?" Althea grinned, sitting down at the table, pouring each of them a glass of Orange Juice.

"This looks amazing." Kurt breathed in the smell and began filling his plate.

"I've got a thing or two for cookin', one of my favorite things," She smiled, filling her plate as well and so did Ash. "Michael's never mentioned you, are you just visiting?"

"I hope so…" Kurt said aloud.

Althea raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Er- Nothing, sorry, I was er- thinking aloud, but, uh, yes. I'm visiting-"

"Kurt leaves tomorrow, don't you Kurt?" Ash looked at him.

Kurt looked at her his face reading What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing look.

"Oh, that's a shame. Where you goin'?" Althea asked, taking a bite of her French toast.

"Oh-Ohio." Kurt looked down at his plate, not feeling as hungry anymore, but took a bite of his food.

"Ohio? That's a long way from here." Althea said, sipping her Orange Juice.

"I-It is? H-How far?"

Althea looked at Kurt suspiciously. "Several states away… Surely you would know if you came all the way out from Ohio."

"Right, I-I forgot. I have horrible memory." Kurt lied, quickly stuffing his face with food, eating quickly.

Althea stopped eating and glanced over at Ash, then at Kurt, then back at Ash who was doing the same as Kurt. "Is somethin' goin' on here that I should know?"

Kurt and Ash looked at each other.

"Er…"

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door of the Hudson-Hummel's front door, taking a step back once the door opened and Burt appeared. "Blaine." He said with a very small smile.<p>

"I-I've got your calls, I apologize for not returning them I just…" His voice trailed off.

Burt nodded. "It's alright kid. Come sit down, I wanna have a walk with you." Burt was now outside on the porch and he walked over to the small swinging chair, taking a seat and patting the seat next to him. Blaine hesitated, but made his way over to Burt's side and took a seat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked quietly, looking over at Burt.

Burt didn't make eye contact, he stared out in front of him glancing all around. "When… When Kurt was born… I-I couldn't tell you how happy I was. I… I remember holding him and he was looking up at me… And he cried," the two chuckled softly. "When… When his mother was sleeping, I went to go visit the nursery and he was there still awake, that kid, when he was little he was always filled with energy it drove me insane sometimes. Anyways, I was watching him through the window for hours… And I promised to him that I wouldn't let _anything _happen to him, that I would _always _be there to protect him. I promised him that I would never give up on him. That I would always be there for him…"

"And you did an amazing job, Burt, Kurt told me all the stories about how you were there for him during the Karofsky thing and in other situations. You're an amazing father, Burt."

Tears were filling Burt's eyes now and Blaine noticed some streaming down his face. "I can't help but feel I disappointed him. I-I-I didn't try hard enough… I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him a-and look what happened! He's gone and there's nothing I can do. And it b-breaks my heart, Blaine. It breaks my heart t-to know that he isn't here anymore. Th-The one thing that kept me going all those years without Elizabeth, and he's gone. H-He was taken from me and… and I gave up on him," Burt was crying now and Blaine's eyes widen he had never seen Burt so… so broken. He put his arm around Burt, rubbing his back in a comforting way. "Everyday, Blaine. Everyday goes by and I miss him even more. I'm just… I'm so lost without him Blaine. I… I want my son back."

"I want him back too, Burt. Believe me I do." Blaine said.

Burt looked over at Blaine. "Not… Not only do I want him back… But… But I want you back too Blaine. I can't… I can't lose you as well… You're apart of the family… And… And I don't wanna lose someone else."

Blaine looked at Burt in shock, "I'm… I'm not going anywhere… And… And it's not too late Burt. Kurt… Kurt he's still out there, we just… we just gotta try harder…"

"How?"

"What if he's not in Ohio. What if he was taken somewhere else?"

Burt had stopped crying now, he wiped his tears away, "Then we gotta spread the news all over."

Blaine nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School's been so freaking crazy and I had a serious case of writer's block. But I'm back and I'll do my best not to go away for a long time again.<strong>

**And if you didn't see my Author's Note in the previous thing, I apologize for the confusion.**

**I had uploaded the wrong thing. What I uploaded from before was from my story _Parallel._**

**So, I am deeply sorry for all the er confusion from before. That story has nothing to do with this one. - Gabbiee**


	9. The Plan

Althea sat in the chair at the end of the table, fork dropped on the floor, jaw wide open, and her eyes widen in shock. "Michael did what?"

Kurt looked down at his hands and suddenly found his nails interesting while Ash shifted awkwardly in her chair.

"I didn't know about that," Ash mumbled. "I just knew about the kidnapping and abuse."

"You shouldn't be knowin' anything' about this, Ash, you're too young. What the hell was Michael thinkin'? Never in a million years would I think Michael would do somethin' like this," Althea shook her head repeatedly, standing up from her seat. She took her plate, dumped the uneaten food out in the garbage and threw her plate in the sink. "How long have you been here?"

Kurt shrugged. "I stopped keeping track after the first month."

Althea chewed on her lip, her eyes lingered over to Ash. "Ash, I want you to go upstairs. I wanna talk to Kurt privately, I don't want you knowin' anythin' else about this, understand?"

Ash nodded slowly and slipped out of her chair and left the room silently.

"Does he do it everyday? You know, the ra-"

"Please, don't say that word…" Kurt shut his eyes. "I-I don't like thinking about it," He let out a shaky sigh. "But yes, it's been everyday so far."

Althea shook her head and felt tears filling her eyes. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this! Why would Michael do such a thing to you? You poor child, we.. We gotta get you out of here!"

"How? You said it yourself, it's a long way from here."

"Well, where you from in Ohio?"

"Lima."

Althea nodded and pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna use Googlemaps," she chuckled lightly. "It's useful."

Kurt nodded slowly and watched her as she punched in Abbot, Texas to Lima, Ohio.

"Says eighteen hours and thirty minutes, but that's with no traffic. If you leave now you should get there by tomorrow."

"Wait… You're… You're gonna help me escape?"

Althea nodded. "Of course, Kurt," she took his hand. "I know what it's like to be abused and… you know the other one, I wouldn't want anyone else goin' through what I went through all my life. I know what it's like and if someone needs help to get away from it, I'm gonna help."

Kurt smiled, tears of happiness filling his eyes. "Althea… Thank you, thank you so much." He hugged her tightly. Blaine, I'm coming home.

Althea hugged Kurt back before pulling away she kissed the top of his head. "Now, all we need is a plan, and I think I got one."

"I'm listening…"

"Now, since Michael doesn't know I know about any of this, I'll tell him you wanted to go out for a walk," she nodded. "yeah, that sounds good, okay, okay. So, on this 'walk' that's when you run away, I can't get in much trouble since I don't know anythin' right?"

"Yeah, but Ash knows."

"You're right… Okay, okay, I can say Ash was still sleepin' or- No, no, I'll tell him you went for a night stroll, yes, you went on a night stroll 'cause that's what you do every night, and when you went out for this night stroll Ash was already in bed."

Kurt nodded, listening carefully.

"Since Ash seems to adore you I don't think she'd breathe a word to Michael, anyways, wait, damn, how will you get to Lima…" She paced around the kitchen, thinking hard. It was about five minutes later when she exclaimed, "I got it! I know a guy who owes me a favor, and he gotta be truck, like a big one, you can use that," she nodded. "I'll call him, there, so you'll take the truck and you'll get outta here."

Kurt nodded again, chewing on his lip. "And you're sure you and Ash won't get in trouble. I-I wouldn't want..."

"Don't you worry 'bout us. Michael wouldn't hurt Ash, as for me on the other hand... Don't worry 'bout it, I'm pretty damn strong and Michael knows better," she paused. "Well, after this I don't know if he does know better."

"And... And if he comes after me? He knows where I live Althea, he broke in, hurt my boyfriend and then took me.."

"Once you're gone and once I leave the house to go home I'll call the police, report what he did to you, tell 'em I helped you get away and then they'll get Michael."

Kurt looked down at his feet nervously.

"Sound like a plan?"

Kurt was silent for several long moments. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the shortest chapter ever, and I apologize. I'm lacking on ideas for this story, but I can tell you it will be over soon and I'll do everything in my power to make the last few chapters amazing and emotional... (happy emotional of course, no more sad because we've had enough of that).<strong>

**I just wanna take a minute to thank everyone who still reads this, reviews, -even the ones who don't review- it means a lot to me that you guys seem to like it and keep on reading. :) **

**Now after this story is done, I have an _idea _for another. (Btw, with my stories Parallel is on hold, but From Ohio to London is still on it is in the works right now). I'm not 100% sure if I'm going to do it yet but we'll see.**


End file.
